Teenage Life
by Msshortiegothicbunny
Summary: Nina, Joy and the gang live in NY and read as they handle their typical teenage lives of love,drama,humor,hurt and everything else the world throws at them.I'm giving this story up to the two people who reviewed it.FNRutterHoa and houseofanubisfan2 you guys can do whatever you want with this story.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in the mirror looking at my reflection admiring what I saw.

"Joy."

I turned around so I was facing Valentine Grayson,one of my best frinds who has a pale complexion,straight black hair that was mid-back length with purple and blue streaks and straight across bangs and electric was no wonder why she never wore makeup.

"I need to see how I look."she says.

"Val you look gorgeous like you always do"I tell her being honest.

"Thanks."she looks over my outfit and says"Cute outfit."

I look at my outfit again in the mirror which consists of a blue tank that says **Born To Party** in black letters,black ripped skinny jeans,a leather biker jacket,black crochet beanie,black pearl earrings,black Jeffrey Campbell litas and silver nails with my hair curly and my makeup being my usual black eyeliner and mascara.

"Thanks."I say.I give her a look over and also say "Cute outfit".

She was wearing a black and silver stripped sequined tank,cropped leather jacket,neon green jeans,bat necklace,matching dangle bat earrings,black high tops and red nails with her hair natural.

She nodded her head in thanks.

"You ready to go?"I ask.

She laughs and says"I think we need to wake up the sleeping beauties first."

I turn around and look at Patricia's and KT's sleeping forms.I turn back around and say"Lets wake them up."

We walk over to Patricia's bed and push her off of it so she hits the stands up a few seconds later muttering"Fucking bitches."

"I know"I say as I stride over to KT bed pulling her pillow out from under her head making her head hit hard on the bed.

"Fucking hell" she says as she stands and walks over to her tan wardrobe and picks her clothes for the day to then announce"Taking a shower." and walks into the bathroom we have in our room.

I should probably tell you guys know that we go to a boarding school in New York.A boarding school for dancing,singing and fashion to be exact that also,sadly,teaches us other subjects.

And since we go to a boarding school we live in a boarding house but it was more of the smaller ones with only 10 rooms with four rooms each on the second and third floor and two room on the first since there was only 10 rooms we all shared a room.

Since I was a girl I was on the second floor and shared a room with Patricia,Valentine and KT while across the hall to the right was Nina,Amber and Mara and to the left was Willow,Erin and Cassie.

The room I was in consisted of my Union Jack clad bed,Patricia's gothy black and red bed,KT's bed,Valentine's white bed adorned with pillows and the four wardrobes.

Anyway back to the story.I looked over at Patricia who was at her gray wardrobe picking her clothes for the she picked her clothes she starts that I'm surprised as she does on a daily she only has her jeans and bra on she starts looking for something patting her jeans.

I roll my eyes at her and say"Your wallet is in the jeans you wore yesterday."

"Oh yeah."she exclaims and grabs her jeans from yesterday and grabs her wallet from the back pocket and slips it into her back pocket.

"You're such an idiot and put a shirt on"KT says to her as she gets out the bathroom and walks to her wardrobe and pulls out her sneakers.

I turn towards Trixie who slowly pulls her shirt on and stares at KT only to annoy her.

Once she's fully dressed she is wearing a printed tank with the Kiss band on it,dark blue skinny jeans,black leather jacket,skull earrings,Steve Madden troopas and red nails.

I look over to KT who's wearing a white tank that has a pink keyhole heart,dark blue skinny jeans,acid wash jean jacket,black stud earrings,white sneakers and nails purple.

"Are you guys ready to go?"I ask.

"After we eat then yeah we're ready"Patricia says.

"Finally!"

* * *

I wake up with my pink headphones still in my ears playing Don't Stop Believing Glee cast version.I turn off my IPod and get out of my bed stretching .I then turn around and make my bed tucking the blanket under my mattress and fixing my white flower pillow,pink pillow,black fleece pillow and blue pillow.

I then go and wake up my two best friends Mara and Amber who I also share a room when they wake up they also make their beds Amber making her canopy bed and Mara making her Haute House bed.

I then walk over to my tan wardrobe and pick my clothes for the day and go to the bathroom that's out in the hall to change just as Patricia,Joy,Valentine and KT leave their room and head I'm done Mara go in the bathroom next to get ready next.

I look at myself in the mirror I have in my wardrobe to make sure I look good but who I'm kidding I always look good.I'm wearing a splatter like dress that has pink,coral,purple,blue,white in it,white stud earrings,white heart necklace,white sneakers and white nail polish with my hair natural.

Mara walks back in and is wearing a navy blue high waisted skater skirt,light blue collared button up tank tucked into the skirt,a gold owl necklace,fabric flower stud earrings,brown boots and penny gold nails with her hair curled and half up half down.

Amber then walked back into the room wearing a white pleated skirt,a floral bralet,a black cardigan pulled to her elbows,heart necklace,heart earrings,pink litas and pink nails with her hair natural.

"You guys ready?"I ask leaning down to get my pink Tory Burch crossbody bag.

"In a minute"Amber says as she grabs her light peach colored crossbody bag and checks herself in the mirror.

"Now?"I ask.

"Hold your horses"Mara says and grabs her brown crossbody bag.

"Now?"I ask getting impatient.

"Yes"they say at the same time.

"Finally"I say and we head downstairs.

* * *

I woke up to the sight of Willow standing in front of her white wardrobe only in her bra and underwear.

"That is not what I want to see when I wake up in the morning"I say.

"That's what I said when I woke up"Cassie says.I turn and look over at her who's already dressed and sitting on her round bed.

"How long has she been standing there like that?"I ask.

"15 minutes"Willow says.

"You get dressed"I say sternly.

She sighs and finally decides on an outfit and starts getting dressed and says "Happy now?" sarcastically.

"Very"I say as I get out of my purple clad bed.I look at Willow who's wearing a watercolor floral strapless top,light wash skinny jeans,dark blue jean jacket rolled up to her elbows,crystal heart necklace,yellow floral earring,white converse,and neon blue nails.

When she finishes tying her shoes she plops into her circle bed adorned with a zebra pillow,a red pillow,a white feather pillow and white pillow with a pink bike on it.

I walk over to my wardrobe and grab my clothes for the day and has I do that Willow leaves the room to brush her teeth.I then slip on blue skinny jeans,gray and white stripped tank,a black blazer,a blue owl necklace,black bow earrings,brown boots and mint green nails.

Willow enters the room again and Cassie stands 's wearing a blue ruffle top that had flowers on it,pink jeans,a light blue jeans jacket rolled up to her elbows,flower earrings,black sneakers and black nails with her hair straight.

"Let's go eat"Willow says and runs out the door.I roll my eyes at her and think_ oh Willow_.

* * *

If you guys want to check out the beds and outfits go to my polyvore shortiecoffoee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabian's POV**

As soon as everyone was in the dining room Trudy introduced a woman with blonde hair.

"Who is she?"Patricia questioned rudely.

I gave her a look and she said "What?"

"This is Vera."Trudy said gesturing towards the blonde woman.

"Why is she here?"Patricia,again,questioned rudely.

"Patricia."I said in warning sound tone to which she sighed and said"Fine.I'll be nice."

"She is here because eighteen students is too much for me to handle."Trudy said.

"It's the hormonal boys fault isn't it? "Joy asked.

"Hey!"Benji exclaimed offended.

"And maybe some of the woman's fault."Joy finished.

" Woman?What woman? "Benji said.

"You know you,Fabian,Dexter,Jerome and all the other woman"Joy said.

"I am not a woman. Maybe Fabian but not the rest of us."Benji says.

"Prove it then"Joy said with a smirk thinking he wouldn't prove it.

"I will."Benji said and got about to pull his pants down but Trudy said"Keep your pants on boy."

"What time is it?"Nina asked.

"10"Trudy answered.

"We need to go."Nina said as she,Mara and Amber got up and left.

"I think she meant we all need to go"Cassie said and giving Willow,Alfie and Patricia looks.

"Fine."Willow sighed as she got up and left with Cassie and Erin giving her food a longing look.

"It's just food Willow"Erin said.

"Just food?"Willow said shocked.

Erin just rolled her eyes and dragged Willow out the door.

Benji,who was still standing,asked Trudy for the keys who just tossed them to him.

Jerome caught the key instead and said"I'm driving."

"NO!"everyone who was in the room yelled.

He put his hands up in surrender and handed the keys to Benji.

Everyone except me,Mick,Nicholas(Mara's twin),Dexter,Patricia and Alfie got up with Eddie and Jerome dragging Patricia and Alfie away from their food and leaving.

Once the engine started,with Benji's safe driving and not Jerome's reckless driving,me,Mick,Nicholas(Mara's twin)and Dexter left.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I slid my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the time.

"It's 7'o'clock"I announced"So where do you guys want to eat at?"

Eddie slung a arm around my shoulders and said"How about a pizza place?"

"Alright but what pizza joint?"I ask and lift a hand up to grab the one around my shoulders.

"How 'bout we get to go at California Pizza?"Joy asked.

I nodded my head and said"Cool."

"So me,KT and Benji will go go get the food while you guys go head over to the car. "Joy said.I grabbed her and KT bags and headed over to the car.

When they came back to the car 45 minutes later with pizza and pasta I asked them"What took you guys so long?And why do you have pasta?"

"They had to make it the pastas for Erin and whoever she's with."

"So who's paying you back for all that?"Benji asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Mick."Joy said happily.

"How much?"Benji asked as the light turned green and he started moving again.

"$150"Joy answered.

"What?Why?"I asked as Benji pulled into the driveway.

"Pasta and pizza is $60 all together and he owes me for helping him with his date with Mara the other day."

"Oh."I said as I got out of the car and grab me and Joy's bags.

Me,Joy and Benji walked into the house and as soon as we got inside Joy ran upstairs with the pizzas yelling"Where's my money Mick?!" Benji rolled his eyes and ran upstairs with the pastas.

I heard Mick and sigh and say"Here's your money."

Then I heard Joy say"And here's your pizza."

And lastly I heard Benji say"And here's your pasta."

I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs seeing Benji pick Joy up around the waist and run into the room.

"Don't drop the pizza!"I yell.

When I get in the room Joy's standing and holding the pizzas and Benji's putting Kick-Ass in our dvd player.I throw the bags on my bed just as Eddie walked into the room holding four 2-liters in arms.

I walk over to him and grab the cream soda and cherry coke from then walks over to Erin's room handing them the plain soda.

KTnwalks into the room after him and hands them forks,plates and cups and then they both walk into my shared room.

"Where's Mara and the other two?"Joy ask.

"The woman are downstairs eating and talking."Alfie says walking into the room with beanbags with Jerome closely behind him and also holding beanbags.

Valentine walks in after them and throws the bags she's holding onto her bed.

Once everyone's settled Benji starts the movie.I shift in Eddie's lap and smile when I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

This is a good start of a long movie night marathon.


End file.
